


Or Forever Hold Your Peace

by killingsaray



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nairobi is a busybody, Ralicia or die, Wedding Day Shenanigans, devious (brides)maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: It’s Raquel’s wedding day... or is it?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> for Juli because she’s just desperate for ralicia content right now. 😂

"You guys, come on. This isn't right." Nairobi practically whined.

"Nairobi, _ vamos _ . Just pick." Tokyo demanded. She shoved her mini-calendar and pen into Nairobi's hands and turned back to the vanity mirror.

"We shouldn't be betting on how long this marriage is going to last."

"All we're saying, Nairobi," Stockholm interjected, "is that they're two different people. They come from two different worlds."

"They're both criminals, except one has a conscience!" Nairobi exclaimed. She tossed the calendar onto the counter beside Tokyo's hair products. "I think if you were just being honest with yourself, you'd see that The Professor and Raquel are a bad match. She's meant to be with Alicia. We all know that." As Nairobi spoke, she let Stockholm braid the sides of her hair.

"But  _ she _ doesn’t!” Tokyo added. “So, we have to support her choice to be with The Professor."

"For the record," Stockholm added, "we do support Raquel's choice. I don't think we're betting on them as a couple, it's more so about when she'll grow the balls to admit that Alicia is the one."

"It's been almost a year and nothing has come back yet. It may never happen." Nairobi sat down. She was working herself up and the last thing she needed was to sweat out her freshly styled hair. "Someone needs to talk some sense into her before this wedding tomorrow."

"Good luck with that. She seems to be on cloud nine these days." Stockholm said.

"Which is strange because I never pegged her for the marrying type.” Tokyo admitted. “Not after her first husband fucked up so royally.”

"Honestly, neither have I. But Raquel has been like a sister to me,” Stockholm replied, “so if she's happy then I'm happy."

Tokyo and Stockholm looked at each other and then back at Nairobi. "Fine, we won't make any more bets."

"Thank you." Nairobi sighed.

Suddenly, Stockholm had a thought, "Speaking of Alicia, have you talked to her? Is she coming to the wedding?"

"I don't know. She’s been ignoring everyone's calls except Rio’s for the past couple of days." Nairobi admitted. "I think he's just as upset as everyone else is that she and Raquel didn't end up together."

"I just don't understand why she's not constantly reminding Raquel about their," Tokyo rolled her eyes at her own words, "epic love story. Alicia's a fighter, but she's given up."

"You can't tell someone that they love you. It's something that has to be felt. And Raquel has suppressed everything that they've been through and all the intimacy and stolen moments that they've shared."

"So, what? Alicia just lives the rest of her life as a hermit?"

Nairobi considered this for a few moments, finally shrugging. "I honestly don't know." But, she decided, she needed to find out.

* * *

"Nice hair." Alicia snorted when she opened the front door.

"You need to stop this wedding."

"Nairobi, I love you, but please, go away." Alicia told her. She did, however, leave the doorway, giving Nairobi the choice to either close it and leave or follow her into the tv room.

"Alicia, come on. Raquel is getting married to The Professor. In two hours!"

"Don't remind me." She plopped back down onto the couch and drank from the coffee in her hands.

"I have to because it seems like I'm the only one that seems to remember how great you and Raquel are together."

"Nairobi, she's the love of my life. She always will be, but she chose to be with The Professor."

"Because she doesn't know any better. Right now, Raquel is vulnerable and The Professor is exploiting that. He took her and molded her into what he wanted her to be. You would never do something like that. And you need to prove to her that The Professor isn't her only option."

"Will you just leave it alone?"

"No, and why are you?"

"Because I have to have faith, Nairobi!" Alicia sat the now-empty mug onto the coffee table. "Our entire lives, we've been the poster children for 'if you love something, let it go'. I just need to have faith that if Raquel and I do belong together, she will see it in her own time. I can't force her to be with me."

Nairobi's approach softened. She'd been going about this all wrong. Instead of recognizing that her friend might be in pain too, the brunette had only been worrying about how  _ she _ felt. But she couldn't help it. Family was the most important thing to her and she about to lose the only sister she'd ever known to a man who'd turned her life upside down.

"Look," Nairobi took Alicia’s hand in both of her own, "will you at least come to the wedding? Raquel wants you there."

"She said she wants me there?"

"Yes." Nairobi lied.

Alicia shook her head. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

  
The morning had been filled with nothing but held back tears of happiness (and some sadness). The mimosas at brunch hadn't helped the high emotions that were running rampant. By the time the bridesmaids were dressed and headed to the villa for the service, Nairobi had attempted to call Alicia half a dozen times. Each time she was sent to voicemail. Now, she stood with Tokyo and Stockholm, holding bouquets of wildflowers in the back courtyard of the villa under a beautifully crafted archway. The sun was high and the birds were chirping. Raquel and The Professor were front and center, holding hands in front of a priest. Everything was perfect. Except it wasn’t.

"If there is anyone here who feels these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The entire wedding party turned to look at the audience. Nairobi's heart pounded as she scanned the crowd for any sign of the redhead.

The priest took a breath to finish his speech but was suddenly silenced by a few gasps from the attendees.

_ Alicia _ !

Third row from the front, aisle seat. She stood, smoothed down the material of her dress and stared at Raquel for a few moments. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what she would do or say. But she never did. She just kept eye contact with Raquel who was beginning to look more and more unsure with her decision. Her labored breathing was apparent in the heavy way her chest rose and fell. Still, Alicia never spoke. Instead, she simply turned from her and took her leave, walking deliberately down the aisle and towards the exit.

No sooner had she disappeared, Raquel looked at Nairobi, clearly hoping she would help.

"Shall I continue?" The priest asked.

"Raquel?" The Professor urged.

"I-. I, uh-." She looked between Nairobi and the exit. To The Professor and then back to the exit where she'd watched Alicia walk out of her life. "I'm sorry. I can't marry you."

The crowd scandalgasmed. The whispers began and Raquel ran from the aisle towards the villa's entrance.

"Alicia!" She shouted. "Alicia!"

She heard a car’s engine rev and she turned to see Alicia handing the valet a folded bill.

"Alicia!" She made it to the car just in time. And the look on Alicia’s face was all worth it. Raquel opened the passenger door and got in, careful not to show too much skin in her slinky white dress.

"Raquel, what are you doing?"

"Choosing." She shut the door and looked straight ahead. "Drive."

And so Alicia did. They drove in silence for a while, no particular destination in mind.

"I tried to forget everything. To forget how I feel about you." She mentioned abruptly.

Alicia said nothing, waiting for Raquel to continue.

"But it hit me like a flood. I couldn't marry The Professor.” Alicia was quiet, still.

"Say something."

Alicia reached over and grabbed Raquel’s hand, squeezing it in her own. She glanced to her right and grinned. "It's about time."

Raquel laughed. And it was a freeing, joyous, beautiful sound.

"Why didn't you tell me not to marry him?"

Alicia pulled their joined hands to her lips, kissing the back of Raquel’s. "Because,  _ cariño _ , you can't tell someone they love you."

Just those few words made Raquel love her even more. The fact that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for Raquel’s, was unreal to her. 

"I do, you know." Raquel said as they sped towards the desert. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
